Drama in the Life of a Teenage Super Saiyan
by mcooper767
Summary: Gohan, a 17-year old genius superpowered being, gets away from his home in New England to go to an eight week summer program in Ontario. Little does he, or the other campers, know that the program is actually a reality game show where the winner gets one million dollars! There will be suspense, action, and especially drama. It might get a tad "sour" if you know what I mean.
1. Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!

**I own nothing**

Chris wiped the sweat off his forehead and shook his rugged, wild black hair out, giving it the bedhead look. The hot, summer sun blazing over the rundown summer camp had put stains on the pits of his navy blue, collared shirt. He grinned confidently; it would all be worth it in the end. He was getting paid a "shitload of money" as the network so eloquently put it, for hosting the most obnoxious, juicy reality show the world had ever seen. The viewers were going to shit bricks and the ratings would skyrocket. He could feel it. His cameraman stood next to the cook slash everything, Chef Hatchet, a tall, muscular black man with a part in his two front teeth. The contrast between Chris's short stature, light skin, and shadowy stubble on his beard and the clean-shaven, military style the chef adopted made them look like they should be the contestants, not a group of twenty kids approaching the rickety docks of the campsite. Chef gave Chris a thumb up. "You're on," he said in a husky voice.

"Yo!" Chris said cheerily. "I'm here in Camp Wawanakwa, a summer camp placed somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

He walked toward the edge of the dock, seeing a fleet of yachts approaching quickly.

"See," he chuckled, "here's the deal: twenty seventeen-year-old's have signed up to spend eight weeks at this crummy, rundown summer camp. They will participate in challenges that will push their limits to the extreme, and then face the judgment of their fellow campers the following night. Every three days, someone goes home from the Dock of Shame, where they will be arriving shortly. Once they're gone, it's irreversible. People come, people go. The last one standing wins small tabloid fame and a small fortune of one million dollars that, let's face it, they'll blow off in a week. Every moment will be caught on cameras placed all around the island, to maximize your guilty pleasure. No one knows that you watch this, except your cats. Who'll crack under the pressure? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

The cameras turned toward the dock as nineteen yachts lined up.

"Welcome!" Chris said, walking up to the stairs of the first yacht. A short, scrawny, tanned young man with a large head covered with neat, brown hair stared at Chris and the other contestants with a bored expression in his brown eyes.

"You got the list of my allergies, right?" he said.

"Yes, Noah," Chris said. "Probably."

A tall, lanky teen with a green Mohawk, blue eyes and a black soul patch stepped off the second yacht. He looked around, quickly frowning at his surroundings.

"Duncan," Chris said. "I know you're upset, but you made a deal with your parole officer."

"This dump was not in the deal," Duncan said.

"This dump was on your contract," Chris said, smirking. "Sorry."

Duncan shrugged. "It's still better than jail."

Seven other boys stepped off the yachts, greeting Chris as they passed. A tall, well-built, tan boy with short brown hair and vibrant blue eyes with an angered look in them from the location he'd be staying in reluctantly shook Chris's hand. "Hey, Justin!" Chris said.

"Hi... you can let go of my hand now," Justin said, letting go and walking toward the mainland.

"He's a model," Chris said to the cameras.

"What's going on, Chris?" A very tall black boy built like an Olympian with dark tan skin, short brown hair, and small onyx eyes grinned widely at the host.

"What's up, DJ?" Chris said, shaking DJ's hand.

"Kra-Kow!" someone screamed behind Chris's head.

Chris turned around, seeing no one there.

"Kra-Kow!" the same voice barked. "Lightning is here!"

Chris turned around, seeing another black boy built like DJ with the same skin tone, except he had short white hair in a buzz cut. Chris sighed. "Hello, Lightning."

"You know what comes before the thunder?" Lightning asked, grabbing the sides of Chris's head.

"Lightning," a short, skinny, pimple-faced Caucasian boy with red hair and glasses said in a voice that was still cracking, "now please, excuse me."

"Harold!" Chris said. "Wait-"

"No one tells Lightning what to do," Lightning said, turning around to face his peer. "You know what happens when someone tells Lightning what to do?"

"Chill out, man," a good-looking Caucasian teen of average height with a black, purposely messy hairstyle and green eyes holding a guitar case said in a voice very easy on the ears. The cameras moved toward him. He broke them up. "You guys are going to be together for eight weeks, so learn to coexist."

"Ladies, duke it out later," Chris said. "Thanks, Trent."

The green-eyed boy shook Chris's hand. "No problem, man."

The last two boys were an odd pair. A handsome, toned Hispanic boy with tan skin, long brown hair and bright blue eyes was fighting back a grimace on his face while a large, fat Caucasian teen with messy blonde hair and blue eyes talked at the back of his head.

"Alejandro and Owen," Chris said, "welcome to the show."

Alejandro turned around. "That's interesting, Owen, that _really_ is, but I think we should continue our conversation in the five star-"

He looked at the rundown camp and caught his jaw before it fell. "We're staying _here?!_"

Chris laughed. "Yeah! Welcome to it!"

Alejandro forced a grin on his face. "I love it!"

"Good," Chris said, knowing Alejandro was bull-shitting him. "I bet you'll enjoy the food too!"

"I bet," Alejandro said, secretly fearing what was to come.

Chris frowned, only counting nine on his fingers. "I thought there were ten guys and ten girls."

Chef Hatchet peered off the docks. "I think I see him," he said.

Chris and the cameras looked toward the lake. "Where? I don't see a yacht."

"Hey!" A small, black-haired boy shouted from a mile away. "My yacht hit a rock on the way here! The captain's unconscious! I'll be there in a sec!"

The cameras turned back to Chris. "While our tenth male is doing that, let's say hello to our ladies!"

Ten curvy, amply "endowed" girls walked onto the docks.

Chris nearly had a nosebleed. "Not too shabby." He whispered something gross into Hatchet's ear.

"They're under-"

"Shh!" Chris said. "What happens on the island, _stays_ on the island."

"Leshawna is in the house!" a tall, slightly chubby black young woman with long, black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes announced, gladly shaking hands with Chris and heading toward the campsite.

"I feel like the only one not disappointed," a mellow, blonde surfer girl of average height with green eyes said, carrying her surfboard with her onto the island.

"Good to know, Bridgette," Chris said. "Let's hope the other girls feel that way."

"Oh. Hell. No." An angry, younger version of Snooki with bigger hair stomped off the yacht.

"Or not," Chris said. "Anne Maria! Good to see you!"

"Zip it," Anne said with a thick, New Jersey accent. "Where's the five star-"

"Hotel?" Chris finished. "Nope! You spend the next eight weeks here!"

"The first boat, plane, whatever comes along, I'm gone!" she shouted. "This humidity is bad for my poof!"

She stomped toward the other contestants waiting near the unlit campfire circle.

"This has become way more interesting," Chris said, turning to the next yacht. "Look who's here," he said, watching a dark-haired, Russian girl with olive skin and light hazel eyes walk toward him. She wore a tight workout outfit showing off her toned legs and white sneakers. Across her shoulder was a large duffel bag filled with weights of all kinds.

"I thought you said I'd be working out my problems at a spa," Eva growled.

"That's what I said," Chris said, slowly moving behind Chef. "but the contract said that you'd be going here instead."

"Screw the contract," Eva said angrily. "When I get my hands on you-" She took a deep breath, briskly walking toward the campfire circle. "Count to ten, Eva," she told herself. "One... Two... Three... Four..."

"That was scary," Chris whispered to the camera, "but Izzy might be even scarier!"

"I heard my name," Izzy, a tall girl with long, wavy orange hair and green eyes said, grabbing the front of the camera before the cameraman could react. "Wanna see a trick?" She stuck her tongue out, licking the bottom of her eyelid with the pointed tip. It retracted into her mouth with an audible, sloppy slurp. "Isn't that cool?"

Hatchet shivered. "Move along."

Izzy zipped over to the camp circle.

"Your camera is pointing at the wrong person," a tall, perky blonde with green eyes and long, straight hair looking like she had just come out of the salon.

"Dakota!" Chris said. "Nice to finally meet you! I've heard that you're going to be the next big thing!"

"I'm not going to be," Dakota said, putting on a pair of flashy, pink sunglasses. "I am." She walked to the camp circle.

A goth girl with pale skin and short, blue and black hair wearing a tight black vest, choker, and blue sleeves with a black skirt and leggings walked through the dock, receiving awkward stares from a few of the other competitors. She blushed and dropped her lead, rushing across the dock. "When can I leave?"

"Hi, Gwen," Chris said. "You can leave when you're booted off."

"Well make it quick," Gwen said, feeling the bubbly, ditzy blonde's blue eyes staring a hole through the back of her head.

"Oh," Chris said, "that's Lindsay." He leaned in. "She's a bit naive."

"Yeah, sure," Gwen said, "so is everyone else. I already can't wait to go home." She quickly walked to the camp circle.

"What's her problem?" the blonde bombshell said. "Does she not like spas?"

"Lindsay," Chris said, "look around."

Lindsay took in her surroundings and gasped. "This is a really unique hotel!"

Chris looked at the cameras. "I tried."

Lindsay joined the other campers at the campfire.

"Here come the last two," Chris said, "Courtney and Heather!"

Courtney was a tall, lightly freckled girl with dark tan skin and wavy, brown hair reaching to the middle of her back. "Hello, Mr. McLean," she said, firmly shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Chris was taken back. This was the first formal greeting he had received since he started this job. "Okay then, nice to meet-"

"You have got to be kidding me," a valley girl's voice said.

Chris grinned maliciously. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

A tall, light skinned half-white half-Asian girl with dark brown eyes and beautifully long and straight black hair hurriedly walked up to Chris. Her looks rivaled Lindsay's, but Heather wasn't nearly as nice as she appeared. "You told me that I'd be in mud baths, TempurPedic massage beds, and jacuzzi pools for the next eight weeks! Not this piece of crap floating in the middle of nowhere!"

"Check the fine print of your contract," Chris said. "Besides, after I explain what you're actually here for, you just might put up with it."

Heather scowled and stomped to the camp circle.

Chris laughed. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Here's the last competitor," Hatchet said, pulling the unconscious yacht captain onto the dock. His savior hopped onto the dock. He was a tall, light-skinned teenager with short, spiky black hair glued to his face from the water. He wore his school uniform, a black vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt and light brown pants with black dress shoes. He looked around, slightly disappointed that this wasn't where he thought he'd be staying. He read the fine print too.

"The kid with the weird name," Chris said, tapping his chin to recall the boy's name. "Gihon?"

"Gohan," the boy corrected.

"Where are you from again?" Hatchet asked.

"I'm from Dengzhou, China," Gohan said, "but I transferred to Harvard from the University of Hong Kong so I live in the United States."

"How old did you say you were again?" Hatchet asked.

"Seventeen," Gohan said.

"He's Asian," Chris said. "That makes-"

"The cameras are still recording," the cameraman said.

"Go to commercial!" Chris said.

"I'll join the others," Gohan said, pulling his wet suitcase out of the water and walking over to the camp circle. He approached the ring of other contestants in the forest clearing and took a seat on the last open tree stump in front of the pile of firewood in the center.

Bridgette was the first to say something. "What happened to you?"

The other eighteen contestants stared at Gohan now.

"He's getting used to the water," Duncan said. "He'll be in it soon enough."

"And it begins," Noah said, flipping a page in his book.

"You have a problem, buddy?" Duncan said sharply.

"You're the one who has a problem," Noah said.

"You're the only problem here," Duncan said, "and I plan to make sure that you go away."

"Hombres, please," Alejandro said politely. "We need to work together as friends! It's the only way we're going to survive these eight weeks!"

Duncan, Alejandro, and Noah started bickering while Gohan poured the water out of his dress shoes into the grass. "But seriously," Bridgette said, "what happened?"

"The jagged rocks in the water hit my yacht," Gohan said. "The captain was thrown to the side, knocking him unconscious as his head hit the wall. I had to rescue him and swim the rest of the way there."

"That was brave of you," Bridgette said, extending her hand. "I'm Bridgette."

"We'll shake hands once I dry off," Gohan said, wiping the hair from his face. "My name is Gohan. It's a Chinese name."

"Cool," Bridgette said. "I'm Bridgette."

"You already said that," Gohan said.

Bridgette looked embarrassed. "Oh, I-"

"I'm bad with names anyway," Gohan said. "Thanks."

She smiled at him. "So are you originally from China or-"

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa," Chris said, ending the commercial break, "your home for the next eight weeks." All of the contestants tried to avoid looking at the cameras, except for Owen.

"Hi mom!" he whispered, waving to the cameras.

"The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe your friends," Chris said.

Heather glared at her adversaries and scowled. "So what happens when I win?"

"You get a whopping one million dollars," Chris said, chuckling evilly as everybody's faces lit up.

"What will the sleeping arrangements be?" Duncan said, looking at Lindsay and Heather like they were pieces of candy.

"I'd like to know too," Justin said, looking into a mirror. "The top bunk serves my face better."

Dakota and Anne Maria dreamily sighed at Justin's face in the mirror.

"The beds are not co-ed, are they?" Heather asked, repulsed by the looks Duncan gave her.

"Girls get one side of the cabin, boys get the other," Chris said.

Heather sighed in relief.

"Um, Kyle, can I get a room on the top floor because I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, there is no hotel," Chris said bluntly, "and even if there was, I'd still say no. However, you are still the prettiest."

Lindsay gasped. "You were lying to me about the hotel?!"

The other campers groaned.

"Moving on," Chris said. "You'll be split into two teams. Team one, when I call your name, stand to the left side of me." He started rattling off names. "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Lindsay, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Noah, Dakota, and Gohan."

The ten contestants stood up and moved to Chris's left side. Hatchet handed Gohan a green banner with an angry, muscular gopher on it in a boxing stance. "You are the Screaming Gophers. The rest of you will be known as the Killer Bass." Hatchet gave Bridgette a red banner with a demonic rendering of a fish with bloodstained teeth and small horns. "You will have cameras watching you on all public areas of the island at all times," Chris said. "Even the bathrooms have cameras in them, but their purpose is different than others. The bathroom cameras will allow you to vent, scream, put dastardly plans into words, etc., so feel free to show us your true feelings whenever you like." He looked at Alejandro who was already sweet-talking Anne Maria. "Your _true_ feelings."

Alejandro smirked. "We'll talk about this later, Maria."

-

_Men's bathroom: Duncan's log_

Duncan sat on the toilet seat, staring into the camera. "I'm going to keep my eye on Alejandro even if he is my teammate."

-

"Any questions?" Chris asked.

Courtney raised her hand. "I-"

"Good," Chris said. "Let's go see your cabins."

Chris led the two teams up a path into a wider clearing, the main campgrounds. A tall flagpole was topped with a ragged, torn Canadian flag. Four cabins, two painted a color matching the team they belonged to, greeted the contestants with a pungent, moldy smell. "My allergies, Chris," Noah said.

"Tell that to the guy who got your list," Chris said.

"Who received my list, then?" Noah asked.

The sound of a shredder echoed in Chris's head. "Anyway, I'll give you some time to unpack, pick your beds, do whatever, just meet me back here in ten minutes in your swimsuits." He chuckled. "You'll need it."

Gohan and the other boys on his team walked up the rickety wooden stairs and opened up the screen door, seeing two bunk beds on either wall and a single bed pushed to the far end of the room. "I'm taking the top bunk closest to the screen door," Justin said.

"The bunk beds are equidistant to the door," Noah bluntly pointed out. "As long as I get the lone bed, I'll be alright."

"I call the other top bunk!" Owen, Trent, and Gohan exclaimed at the same time.

Gohan and Trent opened their mouths to argue, but were met by a roaring thunder clap from Owen's ass.

The stink alone put both black-haired boys into submission. "You know what," Gohan said, "you can have the top bunk."

Trent nodded in agreement.

Owen pulled them in for a bear hug. "You guys are awesome! Thanks!" He leaped onto the top bunk, making the pillars bend under the pressure.

"I'll sleep under him," Gohan whispered. "I can push him off when the pillars give way."

"Are you sure?" Trent said.

Gohan nodded. "Just remember that you'll owe me one if it happens."

"Right," Trent said, throwing his guitar case on his bed. "Thanks. What's your name again?"

"Gohan," he said. "It's a Chinese name."

A blood-curdling scream from the girls' cabin alerted the male Screaming Gophers. "What the heck was that?" Trent said, running for the door.

"Let's find out," Gohan said, following him outside.

They opened the girls' cabin door to find a screaming Lindsay and Dakota held hostage on their bunks as a long, fat cockroach scurried about the room. "What is it?!" Heather said, pushing past the boys. I can hear you screaming from the bathroom and-" Heather looked down and stepped back as the roach crawled across the top of her foot. "Kill it!" she yelped. "Kill it now!"

Gohan bent down and snatched the cockroach, gently placing it outside in the grass. Duncan's sneaker crushed it as soon as it left Gohan's hands. He angrily looked up. "What was that for?"

"It's just a bug," Duncan said. "Get over it."

Gohan stood up, feeling the urge to throw a punch into the delinquent's chest where the skull on his black shirt was. He brushed past him, heading toward the communal shower room with his suitcase and a pair of swim trunks.

Duncan scoffed. "Wimp."

Gohan walked inside the long building with a row of sinks near the front and showers for the men near the back. He quickly changed out of his wet clothing and into his blue trunks and a white tee-shirt. He headed outside and walked toward the flagpole where the other campers waited in their swimwear. The boys could barely keep their eyes off the girls, and the girls couldn't keep their eyes off Justin and Alejandro.

"Now that you're all here, we can start our first challenge," Chris said. "Follow me."

The young adults followed Chris up a dirt path toward a very tall cliff. "What is this cliff called?" Courtney asked. "A significant landmass of this height has to be named something."

"Mile High Cliff," Chris said. "It's a mile tall."

"What's at the bottom?" Leshawna asked, fearing her suspicions of the first challenge.

"Shark infested waters," Chris said, "but don't worry. The last time we had a shark attack was three weeks before the show. They haven't attacked anyone since."

A collective gulp of nervousness among the campers made Chris's face light up.

"So what is our first challenge?" Anne Maria asked.

"You'll find out once we reach the top of the cliff," Chris said.

About a half an hour passed and the group reached the top of the tall cliff. Courtney looked over the edge, seeing a small ring of rope floating twenty feet away from the shore. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Yup!" Chris exclaimed. "The first challenge is to jump into that ring of rope! The team that has the most members jump gets an advantage in the next half of the challenge, building a hot tub outside your cabins within three hours! Go!"

The teens nervously approached the edge of the cliff, staring at the rope ring surrounded by blood-crazed sharks. "Who wants to go first?" Heather asked.

No one volunteered.

"Get out of the way," Gohan said, backing up a few feet.

-

_Women's bathroom: Courtney's log_

"He's going to die," Courtney said bluntly.

-


	2. The Drama Begins

**I own nothing**

* * *

_Men's bathroom:Alejandro_

"If he doesn't make it, at least I'll have one less competitor to deal with," Alejandro said hopefully.

* * *

_Women's bathroom: Leshawna_

"That boy must be flipping crazy to take a running leap like that!"

* * *

Gohan jumped into the air and flipped forward, diving headfirst toward the water. To him, stuff like this was easy. He slipped into the water with only a light splash, amazing the other contestants. He surfaced in the middle of the rope ring. He wiped his hair out of his face again. "Come on, guys!" he shouted. "It's not so bad! Just go for it!"

"Alright," Owen said, swallowing his fear. "I'm gonna go for it!" he shouted, leaping into the air.

Gohan's eyes widened as he rapidly dived out of the way of a massive belly flop sending a small shock wave across the island.

"Ouch," Owen said weakly, holding his red stomach in pain. Gohan helped him to the shore.

"If he can do it," Gohan said, "you can do it too!"

As he and Owen shouted words of encouragement to their teammates, the Killer Bass started jumping into the water. "We are not losing the first challenge," Eva said, jumping into the water.

Alejandro, Lightning, Harold, and Duncan leaped after her, hitting the water moments later. Alejandro trudged up the shore. "Looks like you gave the wrong team bravery, guys," Alejandro said. "I guess some people don't have the courage."

"I guess not," Gohan said, sensing the taunting in Alejandro's voice, "but then there's the drive for money." Trent, Gwen, and Justin jumped into the water. "That's the stronger voice in their head right now." Lindsay and Dakota went flailing and screaming into the water.

Leshawna and Heather fell shortly after, surfacing with Heather's hands around Leshawna's neck. "Don't you ever throw me again or I'll-"

"Get over it!" Leshawna said. "We are not about to lose the first challenge because you're scared!"

Izzy and Anne Maria crashed into the water with Anne in a reverse bear hug. "You crazy b #$* (censored by the FCC)! You messed up my f%$&^# (censored by the FCC) poof!"

"We're getting a hot tub!" Izzy said happily. "You can fix your hair in a hot tub!"

"My hair-"

"Hot tub!"

"But my-"

"Hot. Tub."

"I don't like you," Anne said, pedaling to the shore.

Izzy slapped Anne's butt. "You're welcome!"

Courtney and Bridgette fell into the water, wide-eyed at the biggest rush they ever felt. "Never again," Courtney gasped, racing out of the water.

Bridgette laughed. "Come on, you big baby."

"You were screaming too!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Not as loud as you were," Bridgette said, getting out of the water.

"This hot tub better be worth it," Courtney grumbled.

* * *

_Courtney's log_

"I am allergic to jumping off cliffs," Courtney said, still dripping dry in the bathroom. "Seriously!"

* * *

Each team looked up, impatiently waiting for the last member to jump.

"Nope," Noah said, looking away from the water. "I'm not doing this."

DJ turned to do the same but lost his footing, slipping off the side of the cliff.

"Mama!" DJ screeched, crashing into the water. He scrambled to the shore. "That was scary!"

"It's alright, mi amigo," Alejandro said. "You did a great job."

Chris hovered above the water with a jetpack. "Killer Bass: all of your team members jumped off the cliff. Screaming Gophers: yours did not. At the base of the cliff, you will find two sets of boxes. Those boxes need to be transported all the way back to the main campgrounds and inside you'll find the blueprints and the parts to the jacuzzi. You have thirty minutes. Did I mention that the Screaming Gophers have to eliminate a team member tonight because Noah didn't jump?"

"No," Trent said, "you didn't."

"I thought you said we had three hours," Harold said.

"I lied," Chris said, throwing up his hands. "Now get to it!"

Heather ran ahead of her team, determined to win. "Hurry up, people! I'm not going to lose because that big-headed nerd wouldn't jump!"

* * *

_Gohan's journal_

"Where was that fire when it was time to jump?" Gohan asked.

* * *

Gohan started to run, quickly surpassing normal human speeds. He lost himself and disappeared, leaving a trail of dust behind him. He found himself in front of a set of large, green boxes. Next to him were the boxes for the Killer Bass, but their boxes were on wide wagons. He looked behind him, seeing the dust he left slowly settling. "Oh."

* * *

_Harold_

"Did anyone else see what I didn't see?"

* * *

_Lightning_

"He's fast," Lightning said, kissing his biceps, "but not as fast as Lightning."

* * *

_Gohan's journal_

Gohan cringed. "That was not supposed to happen."

* * *

Gohan started stacking the boxes on top of each other, balancing ten boxes sitting high above his head. He started jogging, making it halfway to his cabin before the Killer Bass started pulling their boxes.

Meanwhile, the cameramen were going insane. "Chris, our surveillance system says that he's at the campground already!"

"That's not possible," Chris said angrily, hovering next to the helicopter taking an aerial view of the racing campers. "That's _not_ possible!" Chris looked at the small surveillance panel next to the helicopter controls, seeing Gohan quickly assembling the hot tub on a tiny screen. Chris started laughing. "That's freaking amazing! First I thought you guys were pulling my leg, but damn!"

Justin looked up, seeing Chris and Hatchet laughing. "He's laughing, guys, what does that mean?"

Heather reached the base of the cliff first, only seeing the other team's boxes. "Where are our boxes?" Heather frantically looked around, not seeing Gohan either. "Where's the Chinese kid?"

Lindsay looked at the ground, seeing footprints heading toward the blocks and toward the camp. "You don't think he could have taken them all?"

Duncan strained to pull the first wagon. "There's no way. He'd have to be hyped up on steroids. A lot of them."

"Maybe he abandoned you," Alejandro said. "He couldn't handle lifting the boxes, so he left before he could be humiliated. I wouldn't blame him."

"That would make sense," Dakota said, "but the boxes are gone, and the cameras are off of me. If Gahun quit, the cameras would be back here. On me."

* * *

_Dakota_

"I just want to get famous," Dakota said. "I don't even care if I don't win the money-" She bit her tongue. "Okay, so I care a lot, but getting famous is _definitely_ more important."

* * *

"I'll go ahead to see if he managed to do the impossible," Trent said, running up the path. He ran for ten minutes straight, reaching the campgrounds and seeing Gohan and a nearly finished hot tub. "Holy crap, dude!" Trent exclaimed, startling his powered peer. "How did you-"

"Hey, Trent!" Gohan said, tossing him a hammer. "Let's get this finished before the other team gets back."

"We need to work fast," Trent said. "You start putting water in the tanks and I'll finish building the outside frame. If we work efficiently, we should have this done in five minutes."

Gohan grabbed a crate and ran back and forth between the pond at the end of the clearing and the hot tub.

Their teammates grew tired of the disappearing act as they came within a quarter of a mile of the campground. "Where is Trent?" Heather said.

"I don't know," Gwen said, taking a quick stop as they entered the campground clearing, "but if we have any hopes of sucking less, we have to-"

"No way," Duncan said, seeing Trent and Gohan standing outside the completed hot tub. "How is that even possible?"

The other contestants' jaws dropped.

"No human is capable of doing that!" Courtney shouted. "We had wagons and we're just starting! I demand an explanation!"

"Is it warm yet?" Gohan asked.

Trent swirled his finger around in the water. "Nah, give it a few more minutes."

A babbling Heather pointed at the two boys. "But we- I- you- how-"

"You're welcome," Gohan said. "I'll be right back."

* * *

_Trent_

"Did you see their faces?" Trent said, wiping away tears as he held his sides in laughter. "I don't know how Gohan managed to do that in such little time, but if I were to be voted off tonight, just the looks on Heather and the Killer Bass' faces would be worth the million bucks."

* * *

"That is an awesome hot tub," Chris said, floating barely above ground. "Too bad all of you won't be able to enjoy it for the rest of the summer."

Heather glared at Noah.

"What?" Noah said. "It was a dumb challenge."

"Where are all of you anyway?" Hatchet asked. "Guhun should be here."

The door to the boys' bathroom opened. Gohan stepped out, looking relieved.

"How did you get here so fast?" Lindsay asked.

"I walked," Gohan said.

"No, really," Harold said. "No ordinary human would have been able to walk the distance in time and build the hot tub after carrying the boxes."

"Okay," Gohan said. "I jogged."

* * *

_Duncan_

Duncan sniffed into the air. "You smell that? You know what it is? Bull #$% (censored by the FCC). And I'm not a bull."

* * *

"Tonight, one of the Screaming Gophers will be eliminated," Chris said. "Meet me at the bonfire in three hours."

Chris and Hatchet took off into the air, leaving the contestants by themselves.

Gohan and Trent hopped into the tub, watching the other team build theirs. Justin took off his shirt and climbed in, immediately making the girls on his team jump into the hot tub with him.

"You know there's room over there," Justin said, just wanting to make the girls say how much they wanted him.

"And be farther away from you?" Lindsay said. "Forget it."

Gwen snapped herself out of it. "You're right," she said, scooting closer to Gohan. She bumped into his arm, surprised at the firmness of his muscles under his tee shirt. She looked at his arms; even in a resting position it looked like a weightlifter fully flexing.

"What?" Gohan said, noticing that she was staring.

"Oh, nothing," Gwen said, looking away from him. "Sorry."

"You're just tired from today's challenges," Gohan said. "It's fine."

A small grin flashed across Gwen's face.

"If you're tired, why don't you rest on my arms?" Justin said, flexing his biceps to make the girls swoon.

"Excuse me," Owen said, sitting next to Justin and blocking anyone else from sitting next to him.

Justin frowned. He had lost another member of his harem.

Gohan smirked.

* * *

_Justin_

"I saw that," Justin said angrily. "I saw that!"

* * *

Noah reluctantly stepped into the tub, sitting between Leshawna and Trent.

"So what do we do now?" Lindsay asked.

"We decide who gets voted off," Trent said.

"I say it should be Noah because he didn't jump," Justin said, getting a chorus of dreamy, half-sighing agreement.

"Sorry, Noah," Owen said, "but that's the majority."

"I can't say I didn't deserve it," Noah said. "It was my fault for putting our team on the chopping block, despite the moronic circumstances."

"I wouldn't say it was idiotic," Gohan said. "It was a test to see how far we would go. Chris was testing our determination, our limits, our greed."

* * *

_Noah_

"Who is this guy?" Noah said, half-laughing. "Batman?"

* * *

"Anyway, it's unanimous that Noah is going to go," Heather said. "Do we have to even go to that bonfire?"

"Limelight is limelight," Dakota said.

"Limelight for me, at least," Justin said.

"Excuse me?" Dakota said, snapping out of the trance Justin had put her in.

* * *

_Dakota_

"Did I just hear that?" she asked angrily. "He is going to take the limelight off of me? He's going down! He'll be a has-been before he even gets a chance!"

* * *

"I'm the hottest person here," Justin said. "It's obvious that this show's going to survive because of me."

"Pompous much?" Noah said.

"I'll be sure to send you a basket of acne cream once I win," Justin said. "Heaven and I know you need it."

"Get rid of the makeup," Noah said, "then make an argument that doesn't make you look like a fool on national television."

"This isn't makeup," Justin said.

"Then it's a mask hiding something ugly," Noah said.

"You're just jealous that in any competition between us, I'll be more successful because of my looks."

"Looks aren't everything," Noah said. "If you had a brain, you'd know that."

"I'd rather have no brain than your ugly face," Justin said. "Revenge of the nerds doesn't work in real life."

"I'm not out to get you," Noah said. "I literally met you this morning."

"You say that," Justin said, "yet we're already at odds."

"And that's my fault?" Noah said.

Gohan stepped in between them. "Enough. Noah, Justin, get out of the tub and stay away from each other. It'll do you both some good to calm down."

"You're not my mom," Justin said. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Get out," Gohan said.

Justin stood up, flexing all of his muscles. "I'm staying here."

Gohan stood up as well and folded his arms.

Justin tried to push past him, but it was like pushing a brick wall. Justin threw his hands up and left the tub. "I need to take a shower."

Noah stepped out and walked back to the cabin. "You know what," Trent said, "I'm not in the mood for this."

"Me neither," Owen said, stepping out with him. "See you guys later, I guess."

Gohan looked around, feeling awkward as he was the only guy still in the tub. "I'll see you girls later."

"Bye," Gwen said, waving to the back of Gohan as he went into the boys' cabin.

Two hours went by slowly as the first elimination ceremony slowly fell upon the Screaming Gophers.

Chris stood behind the fire with a plate of nineteen marshmallows. "All of you have filled out the ballots. The campers who receive a marshmallow get to stay. The one who doesn't must return to the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers home."

He started to toss the marshmallows out. Noah wasn't surprised when he didn't get one. "Expected," Noah said, walking to the docks with his suitcase. "I won't miss any of you, by the way."

"Feelings are mutual," Justin said, rubbing it in. "Bye. Get out. Go. Leave."

* * *

_Justin_

"Was I a little harsh?" Justin asked. "Yes. Do I feel bad? Not really."

* * *

_Gohan_

"Justin annoys me," he said. He pinched his fingers together, putting them right in front of the camera. "Just a little bit."

* * *

"Get some sleep, campers," Chris said. "You'll need it."

Justin yawned. "What?"

**Yes, that's the end of the chapter.**


	3. Rude Awakening

**I own nothing**

_Day 4 of TDI_

"What time is it?" Chris asked, looking up at the sky and seeing stars. The wind kicked up the cold water onto the docks, making Chris's feet cold.

"Five minutes to midnight," Hatchet said. "The fourth day is about to start."

"Awesome," Chris said. "Go wake the campers."

"On the last Total Drama Island," Chris said, "we were introduced to a variety of contestants, each with different personalities and interesting stories. Then we put them all together, and made them jump off a cliff." Chris replayed the footage of DJ screaming as he fell. "Some of them did it more gracefully than others, and some didn't do it at all. This caused know-it-all Noah to get kicked off the show on the first day. Ouch. " Chris laughed, but quickly regained his composure. "I've given the campers a few days to get used to the cabins, the mess hall, the forests, the animals, and the food, and now we are ready for the next challenge to begin! What trials await our campers today? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

The cameraman gave him a thumb up.

Chris rubbed his hands together. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Hatchet held a blow-horn attached to a megaphone and squeezed the horn.

Leshawna's eyes flew open as she sat up, hitting her head on the bunk above her. "What the hell?"

"It's like," Lindsay said, slowly climbing off a top bunk, "super early!"

"It's midnight," Gwen said, looking at a wind-up clock sitting on a rickety desk.

"When I find out who blew that horn," Heather said, "I'll make them choke on it. I need my sleep!"

"I can already feel the bags coming on!" Dakota said, feeling the areas around her eyes.

"Me too!" Lindsay cried.

"It's probably just a prank by the Killer Bass," Gwen said, rolling over and closing her eyes. "I'm going back to-"

"Come on out!" Hatchet shouted into the megaphone. "Now!"

The nineteen campers emerged from their cabins like zombies, still in their pajamas and very tired.

"What is it?" Duncan said. "Is this the next challenge?"

"Looks like you all aren't hopeless after all," Hatchet said.

"Aren't we going to eat breakfast first?" Owen whined, his stomach rumbling.

"Can we at least get dressed?" Heather said, only wearing a tight tee shirt and pink night shorts.

"No, and no!" Hatchet shouted. "We're going for a run!"

"Can I grab my inhaler first?" Harold asked.

"No!" Hatchet barked. "Get in two lines and follow me!"

"So we're in the army now?" Duncan said, rolling his eyes. "Do you even know what I do to the cops where I come from?"

"You better start running or I will have my boot so far up your ass that you'll taste what I stepped in!" Hatchet barked.

* * *

_Hatchet_

"This brings me back to when I was in the Marines," Hatchet said.

* * *

Gohan and Eva lead the two lines with their team behind them. Hatchet started running. "We are going to run a lap around the entire island to start our day! Stick with me and you won't get lost! Do you hear me?!"

"Yes sir!" Gohan shouted, providing an example for his teammates.

"Yes sir!" everyone besides for Eva shouted.

Hatchet turned around, running backwards. "Eva! Take those ear buds out!"

"I would rather like to keep them," Eva said.

"As of now, I am your higher ranking officer!" Hatchet said. "You listen to what I say or pay the consequences!"

Chef grabbed the cords, ripping the ear buds out of her ears and whipping the MP3 player far across the island.

"Now that we have fixed that problem, there will be no problems in communication, correct?!"

Eva's face turned blood red with anger. "Yes sir."

Gohan disappeared again, catching the MP3 player fifty feet away and returning to his spot before anyone noticed. The huge gust of wind that followed made everyone shiver. Gohan nudged Eva's elbow.

"What?" she hissed.

Gohan tossed her the ear buds and player. "I caught it before it got far-"

"Stop talking!" Hatchet said.

Eva reluctantly took the player. "But how-"

"Never mind that," Gohan whispered. "We need to keep-"

"I _said_ stop talking!" Hatchet barked.

"Later," Gohan whispered.

Three hours had passed, and nearly everyone was slowing to a jog or walking.

* * *

_Heather_

"I do _not_ run," Heather said. "Unless it's for a hot tub, shoe sale, or directly for the million bucks, I will not run."

* * *

"Guys!" Gohan shouted, looking like he could run forever. "Pick up the pace!"

Owen stopped in his tracks, panting hard. "Can't run, no conditioning, giving up."

Leshawna stopped to take a break as well. "I can't do this. I just can't."

"Get out of my way," Heather said, quickly walking past Leshawna.

"Too tired for insults," Leshawna said, "get back Miss Snarky later."

Chris rode past the group on a moped. "Hurry up!" he said through a megaphone. "If you don't get to the mess hall in the next two hours, you don't eat!"

Dakota scowled. "I hate you!"

"Good!" Chris said. "The faster the challenges go, the faster we can eliminate contestants, so run!"

The contestants groaned and starting running again.

Eva glanced at Gohan, not even seeing a sweat. "How are you still fine?"

Gohan looked over, seeing Eva working hard to keep up with him and Hatchet. "I just run a lot," he said. "I've built up a lot of endurance."

"I've been running for twelve years," Eva said. "I can outrun the soldiers of my country who are in their peak condition."

"Try breathing in through your mouth and out of your nose," Gohan said. "That's what I was taught."

"Taught where?" Eva asked.

"My martial arts teacher," Gohan said. "I did a bit of it when I was four. We'd run before practice."

"What style?"

"Jeet Kune Do," Gohan said. "Like I said before, I don't do it anymore."

Eva looked at his posture, toned legs under his long boxer shorts and his thick biceps under his tee shirt sleeves. "You don't look like you've stopped."

"Well, I-"

"If you want to spar, just ask," Eva said.

The sun rose over the horizon by five, and the competitors managed to make it to the long mess hall. Hatchet opened the double doors. "I would say good job to you maggots," Hatchet said, "but only two people managed to run the whole way!"

Gohan led the others inside. Chris stood in front of a long table with nineteen energy bars on it. "You made it! Alright!"

"This is breakfast?" Heather said, catching an energy bar as it was tossed to him. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Eat up!" Chris said. "The next part of the challenge begins in five!"

The other contestants weren't complaining.

"That was the best snack I've ever had," Owen said, his stomach still rumbling.

"We just ran twenty miles," Heather whined. "What else do you want?"

"Just stay awake," Chris said. "The last camper awake after our all-day workout is the winner of the challenge! Now go outside and give Hatchet one hundred push-ups!"

"Push-ups?" Owen groaned. "That alone is enough to make me-"

Owen slumped into a deep sleep.

"One down, eighteen to go," Chris said. "Let's hope you guys get a little farther."

The contestants lined up outside and got onto their hands and knees. "Let's go, go, go!" Hatchet shouted. "Give me one hundred!"

Gohan and Eva were the first to start, quickly going through twenty before the first minute was up.

* * *

_Anne Maria_

"The only people I know who can take this without passing out are my guidos back in New Jersey," she said. "Then there's Gahin and Eva."

* * *

_Alejandro_

"Gohan and Eva might have the upper hand now," he said, "but by the time they're burned out, I'll be rested. See, I do a thing called Brazilian Jiujitsu. I know how to save as much energy as possible."

* * *

An hour passed before everyone got through the push-ups. "Now do one hundred situps!" Hatchet ordered.

Dakota collapsed on the ground. "I can't go on! I apologize, my many fans!" She buried her face in mud and fell asleep.

"It's only been a fourth of a day and two of you maggots are already out!" Hatchet shouted. "Get moving!"

Lindsay struggled to do one situp. "Um, Chef?" She couldn't see him due to her blessings on her chest weighing her down. She grit her teeth and successfully did one. "Can my maximum be fifty?"

"No!" Hatchet shouted.

* * *

_Lindsay_

"One problem with having these huge boobs," Lindsay said, "is that I can't do situps."

* * *

It was no surprise when she collapsed an hour later. Only half of the contestants left made it halfway. "I'm finished," Gohan said, not having the slightest tension in his breathing.

"I don't believe you!" Hatchet barked. "Do one hundred more!"

Gohan shrugged and started blowing through another hundred situps.

Another hour passed. The sixteen competitors still awake climbed to their feet. "Two hundred!" Gohan said, hopping to his feet. "What's next?"

* * *

_Harold_

"Would it be reasonable to suspect that Gohan is actually an android from the Xzykkyathur'ru'u'u'uan world of To'omekpinu'uk'akaka?" he said. "Anyone who comes close to surpassing my skills is not from Earth."

* * *

"We're taking a jog!" Hatchet said. "Boys in one line, girls in the other!"

The group followed Hatchet through the main campgrounds and past the cliff, trudging through a muddy pond and through a thick collection of tall trees. After another hour, they approached a large clearing filled with punching bags, tire stacks, boxing gloves, weights, and other boxing equipment.

"Line up and grab some gloves!" Hatchet shouted.

The contestants did as they were told. "Hey, Gohan!" Alejandro said. "Do you wanna-"

"Out of my way." Eva pushed Alejandro to the ground, standing next to Gohan instead.

* * *

_Alejandro_

"Okay. Eva is going down."

* * *

"When I give the count, throw a punch and give your best battle cry!" Hatchet barked. "One!"

Some halfhearted cries angered the chef.

"I will squeeze the inner warrior out of you with my own two hands if I have to!" Chef shouted. "Two!"

"Kia!" Gohan shouted, standing in a perfect stance.

"Look at your fellow camper, maggots!" Chef shouted, pointing at Gohan. "Your left should be your jabbing arm, and your right your cross arm!

At ten, they switched to kicks. At eleven, the campers looked like they were about to die.

"Pair up!" Hatchet said. "Girls with girls, boys with boys! Now it's time to spar!"

* * *

_Chris_

"Too many of them were still standing," Chris said. "I had to speed it up somehow."

* * *

Hatchet drew two large square perimeters with a stick. "We're gonna have ourselves a tournament! The winners get to start lifting weights later than everyone else! Girls take the left ring, boys take the right! Gehyn versus Justin and Eva versus Courtney!"

Courtney's jaw dropped. "What?!"

* * *

_Courtney_

"If I were to pick the person I would least likely spar with," Courtney said, "it would be Eva."

* * *

Eva and Courtney stepped into the ring. "Begin!" Hatchet said.

Eva stepped forward, punching Courtney in the gut. Eva followed with a dangerous combo, beating Courtney all around the face. "Fight back!" Eva said. "Give me a reason to-"

Courtney blindly threw a punch back, jabbing Eva's face. The other contestants gasped.

Eva stepped back. "That actually hurt," she growled.

Courtney trembled at what was to come.

Eva rushed forward, sending several punches to Courtney's chest and one to the face. Courtney fell to the ground, panting hard and unwilling to get up. Eva pulled her to her feet anyway. "Good job," she said reluctantly. "You managed to hit me."

"Yay?" Courtney said weakly, passing out moments later.

Eva carried her out of the ring. "Now, if any of you can hit me twice, then I'll be impressed!"

Hatchet and the girls turned to the boys' first match. Justin threw all his might at the Chinese boy, but couldn't lay a finger on him.

Gohan floated on his toes like a butterfly and decided to end it, popping Justin in the chest once. The bee sting of a punch blew Justin out of the ring. The other guys watched in awe as Justin fell unconscious once he hit the ground. Gohan stepped out of the ring and stood next to Trent.

"Harold versus Lightning and Izzy versus Bridgette!" Hatchet shouted. "Go!"

Harold bent into stance and started screaming.

"What are you doing, little man?" Lightning asked.

"Charging my chi," Harold said. "Screaming makes you stronger."

"Oh, really?" Lightning said, jabbing Harold in the face, knocking him out cold. "I am the greatest!" he shouted.

"Okay!" Bridgette shouted from the other ring. "Izzy! Let go! I've tapped three times!"

Gohan turned around, seeing Izzy holding Bridgette in a full scarf hold. He cringed as he remembered his teacher nearly crushing his chest with the same technique.

"I want you to say 'red leather yellow leather' five times fast!" Izzy said, grinding her hip into Bridgette's ribs.

"Enough!" Hatchet said. "Izzy wins!"

Izzy hopped to her feet, jokingly flexing her muscles. "Kaleidoscope is on a roll!"

"Nice scarf hold," Gohan said.

"Thanks!" Izzy said. "Do you wanna try it?"

"No thanks," Gohan said. "I don't take fights to the ground unless I have to."

"I go the other way," Izzy said. "I grapple, clinch, strike, then bite! I should show you sometime!"

"Sure!" Gohan said, putting on his best fake smile. "I bite my opponents all the time!"

Izzy gasped. "Really?! I knew my Sensei, dad, mom, doctor, nurse, and everyone in Long Island were wrong! We can be bite fight friends!"

"Yeah," Gohan said, taking a small step back. "Why not?"

* * *

_Gohan_

"What?"

* * *

"Duncan versus Trent and Anne Maria versus Gwen!" Hatchet said. "Get going!"

The goth girl and the Guido stepped into the ring. Gwen reluctantly nervously put up her fists. "Here I come!" Anne shouted.

Gwen closed her eyes and sent a volley of side kicks, surprising the competitors. Anne Maria fell back, rubbing her forehead. "Ow! That really hurt, lady!"

"Get up or give up and start lifting weights!" Hatchet ordered.

"You win," Anne said. "You've got some spunk, Gwen. You should go to New Jersey sometime." She walked over to the weightlifting area and started to pump iron.

Trent kept his arms up as he was slowly backed toward the edge of the ring. Duncan kept looking down at Trent's feet and tripped him, making him hit his head outside the ring.

"That wasn't fair!" Trent said.

"Where I'm from, fair and fights don't mix," Duncan said smugly. "Now get lost."

"A win is a win," Hatchet said. "Duncan wins."

"To be honest," Gohan said, "you should have been mindful of your feet."

Trent sighed. "I guess. Oh well, at least I'm still awake, right?"

"The last pairs need to get in the ring," Hatchet said. "Now!"

Heather and Leshawna both went in swinging, venting three days of bitter frustration out on each other. Leshawna was slower, but she hit harder. One hit sent Heather tumbling out of the ring. "Call my hair a weave again and see what happens!" Leshawna said, imitating the Z-snap with her glove as she walked out of the ring.

Alejandro and DJ stared each other down with their dukes up. "Look, DJ, I don't want to hurt you," Alejandro said, "and you don't want to hurt me. Why don't you take a dive and go to sleep?"

"Well," DJ said, "I want to, but we're on the same team. It wouldn't matter which-"

Alejandro sent a cross into DJ's temple, knocking him out cold. "What was that?" Alejandro said. "You should have spoken before I punched you."

"No time to waste!" Hatchet said. "Gyhyn versus Lightning and Izzy versus Leshawna!"

Lightning was charging before he stepped foot in the ring. Lightning threw a punch with all his body, flailing himself toward Gohan.

Gohan stepped aside, guiding Lightning's arm and body out of the ring. "Gohan wins!" Hatchet said. "Duncan, Alejandro, get in there!"

Duncan and Alejandro fell into fighting stances, Duncan's a little less orthodox. "Come on, pretty boy," Duncan said. "Don't be a pussy and take the first hit."

"Ladies first," Alejandro said.

"You'll regret saying that," Duncan said, throwing a punch.

Alejandro ducked and returned his own, smashing his fist into Duncan's chin. Duncan stumbled back, blocking a barrage to his stomach and bashing his elbow into Alejandro's head. The two boys clashed, throwing all they had at each other. Alejandro gained the upper hand as a flurry of facial strikes drove Duncan out of the ring.

Duncan and Alejandro pounded gloves. "You can handle yourself pretty well," Duncan said.

"Same to you, friend," Alejandro said cheerily.

"Don't try that with me," Duncan said. "I've been in juvie long enough to know a suck-up when I see one."

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"However, I'm still up for an alliance," Duncan said.

Alejandro grinned evilly. "Interesting. I'll think about it."

"It has to be small," Duncan said. "I would get one person to do all the work, then knock him off when we don't need him anymore."

"I like your thinking," Alejandro said, glancing at Lightning, "and I know who our third man is gonna be."

"Alright, girl!" Leshawna said, caught in a armbar by Izzy. "I give up!"

"Pu evig uoy?" Izzy said. "Taht od t'nac uoy!"

"Izzy!" Hatchet said. "Get off her! You win!"

"Ahah!" Izzy exclaimed. "Niaga niw I!"

Leshawna crawled out of the ring and fell asleep. "I'm done. Sorry, y'all."

"Gihin, Alejandro, you have the final match!" Hatchet said. "Give it all you got!"

Alejandro pulled his tee shirt off, revealing his muscular, tan body. "You ready?" he asked, stepping into the ring.

Gohan took off his shirt as well. The girls that were still awake had to catch their jaws.

* * *

_Izzy_

"I have found some new prey," Izzy said in a British accent. "Time to go hunting."

* * *

_Anne Maria_

"The last time I saw a body that fine was in New Jersey," Anne said. "He was my boyfriend. Was. Sorry, boo."

* * *

_Gwen_

"Wow."

* * *

_Bridgette_

"Just," she said dreamily, "wow."

* * *

_Heather_

"Okay," she admitted. "He's hot."

* * *

_Eva_

"He shall be mine!" she said, pounding her fists on the wall.

* * *

"I can see that you work out," Alejandro said. "A lot."

A grin flashed across his face. "Are you going to attack me with backhanded-"

Alejandro sunk his fist into Gohan's cheek.

Gohan didn't even blink. "Cheap move," he said, punching Alejandro in the gut.

Alejandro grabbed his stomach and slumped to the ground, quickly falling unconscious with help from the pain.

* * *

_Alejandro_

"I admit," he said, "not one of my finest moments." He smirked. "Don't worry though, I'll bounce back."

* * *

Eva dodged a kick and threw a punch into Gwen's cheek, knocking her out of the ring. "Oh well," Eva said, helping her to her feet. "Work on your kicks."

"Thanks," Gwen said dryly.

"Izzy," Hatchet said. "Get in there!"

Izzy took off her gloves as she hungrily stared at Eva's large chest under her tee shirt. "Oh, I'll get in there alright!"

"We're fighting barehanded?" Eva took off her gloves as well. "Very well then. Come at me."

"You're going to be the one coming!" Izzy said, charging toward her.

Eva threw a punch.

Izzy ducked and grabbed Eva's right breast, climbing her like a spider and forcing her to the ground in a hold with her face in Izzy's butt.

"Izzy!" Eva said. "Get off of me!"

"You're the one who's getting off," Izzy said, running her sticky, bony index finger between the folds of the athlete's vagina through her pajama pants until they were soaked. "Tell me you don't love it."

"Izzy!" Hatchet shouted. "I will not tolerate this behavior!" He ripped the horny, crazy teenager off the athlete. "You are disqualified from this challenge!"

Izzy looked at Gohan, sloppily licking her lips with her long, pointed tongue before being thrown into the mud. Gohan's boxers suddenly felt smaller. He made sure he was leaning over, turning away from the other competitors.

* * *

_Gohan_

"That was one of the scariest things I've seen in a long time," he said.

* * *

"You cannot touch the other competitors for the rest of the day," Hatchet said, "nor can you follow us back to the camp before the day is up!"

Izzy looked at the several sleeping campers on the ground. "It's okay. I can work with this."

"Gross!" Gwen exclaimed.

"The rest of you will lift weights until three!" Hatchet ordered.

Two hours had passed. Trent, Bridgette, and Anne fell asleep; thankfully Gohan lifted the barbell off Trent's chest.

"It's your turn under the barbell," Heather said to Gohan, handing him the barbell.

Gohan held the fifty pounds like it was nothing. He laid back on the bench. "Eva, would you mind putting another fifty onto this?"

"Eva went off into the woods," Gwen said. "She said she'd be right back."

"Here I am," Eva said, emerging from the thick trees. Her hair was messier and both her hands were wet. "I just needed to wash my hands in the pond."

"Yeah," Duncan said, seeing bits of bark on her shirt. "Right."

"I'll do it," Gwen said, putting another fifty pounds on Gohan's barbell.

"More," Gohan requested.

* * *

_Duncan_

"The quicker he tires himself out, the easier it will be."

* * *

Duncan put one hundred more pounds on the barbell.

"More," Gohan asked. "Give me all of it."

"That's half a ton!" Chef said. "You can't do that!"

"Watch me," Gohan said.

"I'll spot him," Eva said, standing behind Gohan's head with her hands under the bar. "Are you ready?"

Gohan lifted it with ease using only one hand. "Eva, Gwen, Heather, sit on the bar while lifting your weights."

"You can't be serious," Duncan said.

"He just lifted half a ton like it was nothing," Eva growled. "Let him do it."

Lightning was green with jealousy.

* * *

_Lightning_

"No one outdoes Lightning!"

* * *

Gohan lifted them with one hand and stood up, keeping them balanced on the bar.

"Mother of God!" Hatchet exclaimed.

Lightning lifted one of the triangle weights and threw it into Gohan's shin. It bounced off like it was rubber.

Eva felt herself become wet again.

* * *

_Eva_

"He's so strong," she said, biting her bottom lip. "I've never felt something like this before over a man."

* * *

"Enough of that!" Hatchet shouted. "Put down the weights and sprint to the mess hall!"

Gohan set the barbell down and reached for his shirt. Eva picked it up and ripped it to shreds. "Sorry."

Gohan frowned. "What did you do that for?"

"I wasn't myself," Eva said.

Gohan just shook his head and started running, disappearing into the forest.

"Thanks," Gwen said.

* * *

_Gwen_

"What?" she said. "I would have done it."

* * *

Gohan stopped in front of the mess hall after ten minutes, waiting another fifty minutes until Eva, Gwen, Duncan, and Lightning arrived. "Heather finally passed out?" Gohan said.

"Another one bites the dust," Duncan said. "I hope we get more than an energy bar for lunch."

"You and me both," Gohan said, his stomach rumbling.

The five remaining competitors walked in, seeing a large turkey leg and mashed potatoes on five plates. Chris grinned deviously. "Have at it."

The five competitors tore through lunch, the food only making them sleepier. "Oh yeah," Duncan said, yawning. "Turkey makes you tired." His eyes slowly closed. "No! I need to-" Duncan gave in, slumping over in his seat.

"And that makes four," Chris said. "You'd better stay awake, guys!"

The four competitors stood up. "What's next?" they asked.

"You all are going for a swim!" Hatchet said. "Follow me to the pond!"

The four contestants traveled to a large pond with Hatchet. "Ten laps around the edges! Go!"

Gohan and Lightning jumped in, thrashing through the water.

"It's so cold!" Gwen said as goosebumps covered her skin.

"You've come this far," Eva said, putting her music player on the ground and jumping in.

Gwen slowly entered the water and started to swim, but wouldn't be for long. A sharp pain shot through her leg after the fifth lap. She started to sink. "Help!" she cried, splashing in the water as the cramp crippled her leg.

"Swim it off!" Hatchet shouted. "I've met children tougher than you!"

Gohan popped his head above water, seeing Gwen barely keep afloat. He shot through the water like a torpedo while completing his final lap, saving Gwen from drowning. He put her on her back on the shore. "I'll win this," Gohan said. "You can get some rest now."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked, weakly sitting up.

"I've barely broken a sweat," Gohan said. "If you knew me, you'd understand why."

"We have to start talking more often," Gwen said.

"We'll do that later," Gohan said.

"Gohan!" Hatchet shouted. "Start running laps around the pond!"

"Got it," Gohan said, watching Eva carry an unconscious Lightning to shore.

"Hold it!" Chris said. "This challenge and chapter have gone on long enough! Gohan and Eva are the winners!"

Eva climbed out of the pond, plugging her earbuds back into her ears. "Expected."

"Meet me tonight at nine for elimination," Chris said. "You can take a short nap in the meantime."

"Gohan," Eva asked. "My leg is cramping too. Can you carry me?"

Gohan swept her off her feet. "Your leg doesn't-"

"Ow!" Eva said, pressing her large chest against his.

Gohan blushed. _This is getting embarrassing,_ he thought, running back to the cabins.

Four hours passed, and nineteen sore, tired contestants sat on the chopping block. "Because both teams one, a player from either team could be eliminated," Chris said. "When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow."

"Can't you just tell us in the morning?" Leshawna asked.

"Nope!" Chris said. "You can't be 'tired' of this competition already!"

The contestants groaned.

"Get on with it!" Duncan said.

"You're no fun," Chris said. "Gohan, Duncan, Lightning, Alejandro, DJ, Harold, Owen, Justin, Dakota, Lindsay, Bridgette, Anne Maria, Courtney, Leshawna, Eva, Gwen, Heather, and..."

Izzy and Trent leaned forward in their seats, sweating in anticipation.

"Izzy," Chris said.

"What?!" Trent said, looking at his team in betrayal. "Why?"

"It was actually supposed to be Izzy," Chris said, "but your approval rate among viewers was so low that you were picked instead."

"That is such bull!" Trent said. "I hate this stupid game."

"Now you can gather your crap and get out!" Chris said happily.

"Good," Heather said. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Nope!" Chris said. "Now we pick new teams!"

"But why?" Alejandro asked.

"Because it messes with relationships," Chris said. "It's awesome for the ratings! To the left are the Killer Bass, right the Screaming Gophers! For the Killer Bass: Anne Maria, Lindsay, Dakota, Heather, Courtney, Owen, DJ, Harold, and Gohan!"

Gohan looked slightly disheartened as several worthy companions had left his team.

* * *

_Gohan_

"This is going to sound mean," he said, "but my team sucks."

* * *

"For the Screaming Gophers: Duncan, Lightning, Alejandro, Justin, Bridgette, Leshawna, Gwen, Izzy, and Eva!" Chris said. "Now go on, get some sleep! Work on teamwork; try not to kill each other!"

The campers groaned as they stood up, walking like zombies to their new cabins.

* * *

_Trent_

"Seriously?" Trent said. "The ratings? I sing, play guitar, and-"

"Hey!" Duncan shouted from outside the bathroom. "Get out already!"

"I hate this stupid game," Trent said, leaving the island in a huff.


	4. Be a Team Player

**I own all of**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nothing!**

_**Day 7**_

The familiar megaphone blaring outside woke the eighteen campers out of a deep sleep. Ever since the last challenge, they took all the sleep they could get. Gohan sat up in his bed and slammed his head on the bottom of the top bunk, occupied by Owen. "That megaphone interrupted my hyper meditation," Harold said, sitting in a very sloppy Lotus position.

"You mean sleep," Gohan said. "If you were meditating, you wouldn't have kept me up with your snoring."

"How would you know?" Harold said, wearing a white karate gi with a white belt along with wooden open-toed sandals. "I've watched every movie Bruce Lee has ever been in four hundred sixty seven times each and looked up how to meditate on WikiHow. It's on the internet, poser."

Gohan had been dealing with Harold's "Kung Fu-lery", as he called it, for the past three days, and it was apparent that he was growing tired of it. "Who are you calling poser?"

"I think it's better for all of us to get some fresh air," DJ said, putting on his green tee shirt and cargo shorts.

Gohan quickly changed into a purple vest and pants similar to those worn by one of his teachers, Piccolo, with a symbol standing for "demon" on the back in red surrounded by a white circle. He tied a black belt around his waist and put on a pair of brown moccasins.

"Where did you get that gi?" Harold said. "And what teacher has moccasins as part of the outfit?"

"My first teacher," Gohan said. "One more powerful than you could imagine."

"Could he dodge Bruce Lee's infamous flying kick?" Harold said. "The one that took out The Big Boss and Suzuki?" He laughed, pushing his smudged glasses up toward his face. "I bet not."

"Probably," Gohan said, knowing that it wouldn't take much for Piccolo to win. He walked outside, meeting the girls on his team and everyone on the other team.

"What are you wearing?" Duncan said, laughing at Gohan and Harold's outfits.

"What's wrong with it?" Gohan said. "I admit, it is a bit weird for people over here to see this uniform, but I wore it all the time at home."

"You're not at home, if you haven't noticed," Heather said.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Bridgette said, staring at Gohan's chest through the low cut vest he wore during training.

"Me neither," Anne said.

"I have a problem with him wearing any shirt," Izzy said.

Justin growled in the distance.

* * *

_Justin_

"He thinks he can take the girls away from me?" he said angrily. "Well he's dead wrong! I'll make him pay! You'll see!"

* * *

_Alejandro_

"A little blind hatred could fit right in with my group," Alejandro said. "I'll just keep Gohan around until Justin joins our alliance, then sabotage all hopes of that Asian freak winning." He sighed dreamily. "I love it when a plan comes together."

* * *

"Good morning, campers! It's been three days, meaning that today was the last day you got to sleep in until noon!" Chris said cheerily into a bright red megaphone. "After your late breakfast, meet me in front of the recreation hall! There's no _dodging_ this next challenge!"

The campers groaned in fatigue, still getting over the previous challenge. They walked through the blazing heat to the mess hall where two circular tables, each with nine seats and plates, were painted with the team colors. Chef stood behind one of the lunch counters with a large metal pot carrying a reddish brown, mushy solid. Or maybe it was a liquid. No, it was a solid. It was chunky. He stepped out from behind the counter and took out a steel ladle, scooping mouthfuls of it and slapping it onto eighteen plates. The food started to melt through the plate. "Ouch!" Lindsay said. "My food is way too hot!"

"And it's moving," Gwen said, nearly gagging. "Chef, is it supposed to move?"

Chef whipped a steak knife through it from across the room. "There. Now eat."

"More, please," Owen said, licking his plate clean. "It tastes like grape juice mixed in with chicken boiled in milk! You should try it."

Gohan smelled Owen's breath. "I'm sure it does, but I'm not very hungry."

"Fine!" Chef said. "Starve! It's time for the challenge anyway!"

Gohan stood up and walked out first, getting away from Owen's bad breath. After an hour-long walk, they reached the large recreations building. Chris sat behind a large cart holding a large variety of sports equipment. "Oh no," Justin said.

* * *

_Justin_

"I used to play sports as a kid," he said, "a lot of them. I stopped once I almost got hit by a baseball in the ear." He rubbed his ears. "It's okay, daddy's here."

* * *

_Lightning_

"Lightning's about to go pro!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Hope you like sports," Chris said, "because that's what today's theme is, but if you don't like it, feel free to express your anger. It's better for the ratings."

"So what are we playing?" Duncan said. "Kickball?"

Lightning snickered in the back of the group.

"Hopefully it's something with a face guard," Justin said.

"How this challenge works: we will play nine sports," Chris said, smirking at the groans from Dakota and Justin. "After every sport, the teams must get rid of one of their players. Best out of nine wins, and the winning team of five games gets to avoid elimination tonight. The last player on the winning team gets a special spa treatment and can invite whoever he or she wants!"

"I think it's obvious who's getting a spa night," Courtney said confidently.

"You're right," Heather said. "It's me."

Courtney grinned. "We'll see about that."

"We shouldn't be worrying about that now," Anne said. "We need to focus, girl."

"Everyone grab a bat and a mitt and follow me," Chris said.

The campers grabbed a wooden baseball bat and followed Chris down a forest path leading into a large clearing with a full baseball diamond waiting for them. It looked like it had been abandoned; the metal stands heavily rusted with garbage littering the floors. A small, brown splash of old blood covered second base. "What happened there?" Gwen asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Chef said, walking onto the field in a Chicago Cubs umpire's uniform.

"Pick your positions for our three-inning game," Chris said. "Killer Bass, you're out in the field first."

"But why?" Dakota said. "That's not fair!"

"Because I said so," Chris said, chuckling. "Play ball!"

Chef blew a whistle, shooing the Killer Bass into the center of the diamond. "Before we decide," Courtney said. "How many people here know how to play baseball or softball?" Only Courtney and Heather raised their hands. "Great."

"I thought you said you didn't play sports, Heather," Lindsay said.

"Not anymore," Heather said, "but I still remember."

"I played it once," Gohan said, thinking back on the time he put his gym teacher into shock by catching a home run hit over fifty feet in the air by hopping. "I've read a lot of books on it, if it's any consolation."

"You'll be shortstop then," Heather said, rolling her eyes. "Get out there and make it look like you know what you're doing."

"I'll be the catcher," Owen said. "I won't have to move around as much."

"I'll be the pitcher, and Courtney will be on first base," Heather said.

"Excuse me?" Courtney said.

"Killer Bass!" Chris said. "Your opponents are ready! Get out there now!"

"You heard him," Heather said, taking her spot on the pitcher's mound. "Go."

"Courtney!" Chef said. "Go!"

Courtney growled and stomped off to first base.

* * *

_Courtney_

"Who the heck does she think she is?!" Courtney yelled. "I was a C.I.T! Counselor-in-Training! Ugh!"

* * *

The first half of the inning brought the Screaming Gophers to an eight-point lead. Everyone managed to score before Gohan, Heather, or Courtney managed to get three outs. When the teams switched, the gophers acted like a hive, systematically choosing roles and getting in place before Dakota could pick up a bat.

Dakota awkwardly her knees and put the bat on her shoulder. "Okay, how do I-"

Lightning threw the ball, landing into Alejandro's mitt behind her. "Strike one!" Chef shouted.

"Wait!" Dakota shouted. "I need to-"

"Strike two!" Chef shouted, watching another ball fly past her head. "Strike three!" A third ball hit Alejandro's mitt. "You're out!"

A similar display was given by Lindsay. The third ball flew too far right and hit Lindsay in the chest, letting her walk to first base. "Good job!" Lindsay said, jiggling her bouncy breasts with her hands. "I love you guys!"

"Can we hit her every time?" Duncan whispered to Lightning, making both boys snicker.

Anne Maria barely made it to first base. "Okay," Heather said. "It's my-"

Courtney rushed in front of her and stepped up to the plate. "Sorry," she said.

* * *

_Heather_

"So _that's _how it's going to be?" she said. "Courtney better watch out."

* * *

Courtney hit the ball high toward center field. Justin flinched and held the mitt out, catching it. "Over here!" Eva shouted from first base. "Quickly!"

Justin whipped the ball through the air. Courtney's eyes widened and she slid on her side, touching the base with her toe. "Safe!" Chef said.

Harold stepped onto the plate and held the bat like a katana. "Are you ready for my ultimate dragon slice-"

"Strike one!" Chef said.

Harold took in a deep breath. "No more messing-"

"Strike two!"

"Seriously!" Harold said. "My aura is spiking-"

"Strike three!" Chef said. "Second out!"

"My turn," Heather said. "If anyone is going to do it right, I guess it has to be me."

"No," Gohan said. "I'll go."

"But the bases are loaded," Heather said. "I don't need you striking us out."

"Trust me," Gohan said, grabbing a bat. "I'm not striking out." Gohan ignored the rest of Heather's whining and assumed a Kendo stance.

Lightning looked at Alejandro signing something to him and nodded. He threw the ball as far to the right as possible, trying to walk the strongest player. Gohan leaned back and spun around, hitting the ball with enough force that it sounded like a gunshot. The ball rocketed into the air and out of the park.

* * *

_Leshawna_

"Wow," she said. "After what string bean pulled, I thought he was out for sure."

* * *

_Gohan_

"I guess I don't know my own strength!" Gohan said, sadly chuckling. "Oh, my mom and teachers are gonna kill me for that."

* * *

_Lightning_

"Lightning's tired of Teriyaki showing Lightning up!" Lightning said. "Lightning's about to shock the orient!"

* * *

"Mother of God," Chef said.

"I guess I'll just walk to first base now," Gohan said, scoring four points for his team as he strolled around the diamond.

"That was an awesome hit!" Courtney exclaimed. "Where did you learn to move like that?"

"I know Kendo and several forms of Chinese sword fighting," Gohan said. "You'll be surprised how you can apply it."

"Do you have a good arm?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "I'll be the pitcher next inning."

"What?!" Heather shouted, missing the first two pitches. "I'm the-"

"You're out!" Chef said. "Switch for inning two! Current score is nine to four!"

"I'll just wait for the third inning," Gohan said, tossing the ball to Heather. "I'm fine being shortstop for now."

Gohan let a little more of his latent powers loose, stopping the Screaming Gophers from scoring any more points. They switched sides again. "Huddle," Gohan said, bringing his team in. "Owen, Lindsay, and Heather, you three will load the bases and I'll score another home run."

"Right," Courtney said. "Good plan. Now let's go!"

Owen stepped up to the plate first, nearly taking up all of the base with his large body. It was no surprise when he took a ball to his hip and walked. Lindsay was up next and swung twice, barely missing the ball. The third pitch hit the side of her large, extremely perky breasts and bounced back to the pitcher's mound, nearly making Lightning nosebleed. Lindsay walked to first base.

* * *

_Lindsay_

"Okay," Lindsay said. "My breasts are, like, _super_ big. They're already, like, 40MMM and my doctor says they're getting bigger! I can't find a bra big enough and they keep snapping! It's so annoying at times! They're really heavy too! They're nowhere near saggy, like the bra's only there to keep my nipples from poking through my shirt. They're really firm and bouncy too!"

* * *

Heather clipped the second pitch with her bat and quickly ran to first. Owen nearly collapsed on the way from second to third base. Gohan stepped up to the plate, making Lightning swallow. Gohan smirked. Lightning threw the ball and Gohan followed through with his plan, hitting it out of the park again and casually walking around the diamond. "We're behind by one point," Gohan said, watching DJ strike out. "Let's change that." For the last inning, Gohan stepped onto the pitcher's mound. "Ready, Owen?"

Eva hit the base with her bat. Gohan whipped the ball into Owen's glove before Eva realized he threw anything. The ball was still spinning. "Strike one!" Chef shouted.

"Take it easy, man!" Owen shouted, feeling his glove heat up as he tried to grip the ball. He tossed it back to the half-Saiyan.

Gohan threw again, adding a slight curve just outside Eva's range. The final ball flew through the air with a sound similar to a jet engine, knocking Owen into the gate behind home base. The Saiyan youth struck out Lightning and Alejandro, nearly breaking Owen's hand in the process. They changed sides. Owen and Lindsay walked, again, and Dakota and Heather were out before Owen could score a tying point. Gohan prepared to end the game, but was stopped by Chef. "No," he said, smirking evilly. "Let Harold go."

"What?!" Courtney and Heather shouted.

"Now I can finally show off my skills!" Harold said, striking out minutes later.

"The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris said. "Teams, pick one person to sit out of the next game!"

The Killer Bass looked at each other. "Harold," eight of them said simultaneously.

"Are you sure you're making a wise decision?" Harold said.

"Yes," his teammates said.

"When we lose tonight, it's on you," Harold said.

The Killer Bass won the next challenge, lost the next two, and won the following, making the score two to three in the Screaming Gophers' favor. "What's next?" Lightning said, hopping up and down. "Cycling? Football? Swimming? Football? Football?"

"Nope," Chris said. "This next game will test a different muscle of yours. Chef, bring out the buzzers!" Chef brought out two sets of four chairs connected to desks and buzzers one would see on a game show. "Take a seat for a nice game of Quiz Bowl!"

Heather looked at the rest of her team. "As the only one who has played on a Quiz Bowl team-"

"Sorry," Gohan said, "but I'll take this one."

"What puts you in charge?" Courtney asked.

"The several trophies and scholarships Harvard Quiz Bowl has won because of me," Gohan said. "Heather and Courtney will sit in the middle seats and Owen on the end so we can convene on bonus questions."

"How old are you?" Heather asked.

"I just turned seventeen," Gohan said, taking a seat in the captain's chair.

Lightning, Alejandro, Eva and Justin took their seats, confident in their skills.

"Let's make things easy," Chris said. "You guys have a half hour to answer as many questions as you can. I will ask science, math, history, and literature questions, so I'd suggest assigning a person to each. If a member on one team gets a question wrong, the other one has a chance to steal. The first category is math! Ready?"

Harold, sitting in the stands, smirked to himself.

Gohan's hand hovered over the buzzer.

"68 times 472!" Chris shouted.

Gohan hit the buzzer. "32096!" he said.

The other team jumped in their chairs. "What the heck was that?" Justin said. "My hair is standing on end!"

"Did I mention these chairs are electric?" Chris said. "Whenever someone gets a question right, the other team gets shocked. Next question: what is the center of mass where two or more celestial bodies orbit one another?"

Gohan hit the buzzer again. "Barycenter."

Another jolt went up the Screaming Gophers' spines.

"Eileen Mary Challans used what "automotive" pen name for her novels set in ancient Greece?" Chris asked.

"Mary Renault," Gohan said, hitting the buzzer.

"The Crow Indians called their Inunaina neighbors the Arapahos. What does Arapaho mean in their language?" Chris asked.

Gohan hit the buzzer. "Tattooed Ones."

"Stop it!" Justin said. "My hair is too frizzy!"

"Maybe someone else besides Gohan should answer," Chris said. "It is four to zero, FYI. Next question: What does DDT stand for?"

Justin hit the buzzer in hopes that Gohan would feel the shock. "Why aren't they getting zapped?"

"You need to get it right," Chef said. "Does Chris need to repeat the question?"

"I know what it stands for," Justin said. "Dirty, Dirty, Toxin!"

"Although it is toxic, that's wrong," Chris said. "Killer Bass?"

Courtney and Gohan hit the buzzer at the same time, but Courtney's was heard first. "Dichlorodiphenyltrichloroethane," she said with ease, shocking the other team.

"Next question," Chris said. "Whose law states that 'Ontogeny recapitulates phylogeny'?"

Heather hit the buzzer first. "Um, Von Baer?"

"Correct," Chris said. "8356 divided by 5932 to the hundred-thousandth's place."

Gohan hit the buzzer. "One point four zero eight six three."

"Cheater!" Duncan shouted.

"Sore Loser!" Gohan shouted back.

"What common orange food is actually a modified root?" Chris asked.

Owen slammed the buzzer. "Carrots!" Owen said, licking his lips. "What I'd do for a plate of carrots and butter right about now!"

"Correct!" Chris said. "Gophers," Chris said angrily. "Get on the board or I could get sued for mistreating you guys."

The Screaming Gophers stared at Gohan, three in anger and the fourth like he looked good enough to eat.

Chris cleared his throat. "What dynasty built most of the present-day Great Wall of China-"

Gohan hit the buzzer. "Ming."

"Wait until I read the whole question," Chris growled.

"I didn't need the other half, but I apologize," Gohan said.

Courtney and Heather chuckled at Chris's reaction. The host didn't like feeling like the second smartest person in the room. "Next question," he growled.

Once a half hour had passed, the score was eighty to four. How Gohan let those four slide, he would never know.

* * *

_Courtney_

"He memorized all the royalty of every European country, knew the works of Shakespeare like the back of his hand, knew how to factor nineteenth degree polynomials in his head and could rattle off the seven main state functions of Thermochemistry," she said dreamily, "all the while making Chris look like the ass he really is. Once alliance lines are drawn, he'll be right next to _me._"

* * *

_Heather_

"He's good," Heather said. "Really good. I think he'll be a much better pawn than Lindsay or Dakota."

* * *

"Good job," Gohan said, patting the big guy on his shoulder.

"Shocker!" Chris said. "We're tied again! Get rid of someone and we can move on to our next game!"

The Screaming Gophers kicked Justin out of the group thanks to his DDT answer and won a half-sized game of volleyball. Courtney missed a spike and was voted off, leaving Gohan and Heather to win the tennis match to tie the score for the last time. "I'll win this," they said simultaneously. "No," they said. "I will."

"I say Heather should go," Harold said. DJ, Dakota, and Lindsay nodded, making the decision final.

"I hope you're all sure about this," Gohan said. "Good luck, Heather."

"I don't need luck," Heather said while grinning smugly, "but thanks."

"The final challenge is fencing!" Chris said, tossing Lightning and Heather two bamboo sticks. "Everybody back up!"

* * *

_Gohan_

"Kendo? Several styles of Chinese sword fighting?" Gohan said. "Harold's out to get me, so if we lose, he's getting the boot."

* * *

"You're not giving them a face mask?" Gohan said. "They could get seriously hurt!"

Chris laughed. "I know! Isn't it great? First one to three hits wins!"

Heather shakily held her stick.

"Go!" Chris shouted.

Lightning charged forward, hitting Heather in the arm and hand. Heather yelped in pain and dropped the stick. "Hey! Calm down! It's just a-"

Lightning swung toward her face with a vertical downward strike.

Gohan disappeared, moving so fast it made everything around him seem slower. He pushed Lightning's stick slightly to the side, letting it drop on Heather's shoulder. He walked up to Harold and flipped his glasses upside down. He returned to his original spot in less than a second. Time resumed at its normal speed. "Game!" Heather said, feeling Lightning tap her shoulder.

"Lightning wins!" Lightning shouted. "Lightning always wins!"

"Ow!" Heather said. "We're not actually trying to kill each other!"

"The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris said. "Killer Bass, I'll see you guys tonight!"

* * *

_Gohan_

"Was I surprised that we lost?" Gohan said. "No. Am I disappointed anyway? Yes."

* * *

_Leshawna_

"Lightning is not all together," she said. "I was hoping for Heather to get one hit in to fix whatever is going on in his head."

* * *

A couple hours later, the nine Killer Bass found themselves around the campfire. Their eyes darted around, staring at their fellow campers. Everyone was fair game tonight. Chris stood in front of the fire with a plate of eight marshmallows. "What's wrong, sports?" Chris asked, making the teens groan. "Let's get this over with," Chris said. "Heather, Courtney, Gohan, Owen, DJ, Anne, Lindsay, and..." He chuckled. "You'll find out after the commercial break!"

"Come on!" Harold said, angrily turning to his teammates. "Who did it? Who voted against me?"

Of course, no one answered.

"Answer, or taste the mighty hammer fist of Ki-Jong Fuk!" Harold said.

"Maybe we all voted against you," Dakota said. "My approval rating is too high right now to be eliminated."

"And we're back," Chris said, holding only one marshmallow. "The last marshmallow of the night goes to..." Chris held the silence for at least five seconds for the cameras to close in on the competitors' faces. "Dakota!"

"Knew it," Dakota said, catching the last marshmallow. "Thanks, Lindsay!"

"All of you will taste my wrath," Harold said. "Especially my rival until death, Gohan!"

"I barely know you," Gohan said. "Stop it."

"No, I cannot have this so soon!" Harold said. "Gohan! I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you leave! If you win, I leave!"

"Harold," Chris said. "Even though that would be entertaining, we only have five minutes left until the episode ends."

"It will take less than one for me to win," Harold said. "Gohan! Stand and fight!"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "If it will stop you from going crazy," he said, standing up and falling into an offensive stance with his back hand shaped like a snake's head.

"Wooh aahh!" Harold shouted, throwing a punch.

Gohan sidestepped the punch and caught his arm. He spun Harold around and knocked him on his back with a fancy take down. Before Harold knew it, he was in a tight leg lock. "Tap out or your leg could be broken if you struggle."

Harold tried shifting around but realized that it was useless. He tapped out. "Fine, I accept my fate," Harold said. Gohan let go and both boys climbed to their feet. Gohan was the only one who bowed. "Remember this," Harold said, "as I call upon the power of Zenitosh, I place a curse upon the Killer Bass. May their odds always be against them, and may their prizes come with a price-"

"Get to the boat," Chef said, grabbing Harold's arm.

"You will pay!" Harold said, quickly being dragged away. "All of you will pay!"

"Weirdo," Heather said.

The other Killer Bass stood up and left for the cabins. "Hey, Gohan," Courtney said.

"Yeah?" Gohan said.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Sorry," Heather said, wrapping her arm around his. "He needs to talk to me first."

"I hate to disappoint you," Courtney said pulling him away, "but we already have plans."

"That's too bad," Heather said, glaring at her. "Come on, Gohan."

"I actually wanted to talk to both of you," Gohan said. "Follow me." Courtney and Heather grimaced at one another and followed Gohan down a dark, hidden forest path to a small pond surrounded by thick trees. He stopped abruptly at the mud around the pond. "Alejandro, I can hear you. And Lightning. Duncan, I can see your Mohawk. Justin, if you're going to sneak up on me, don't wear jeans."

Nothing answered him. Gohan disappeared, finding all four of them and lifting them into the air with his mind. He touched his index and middle finger to their forehead and disappeared again. When the four eavesdroppers blinked again, they found themselves tightly tucked into their beds. Gohan stood in front of the door to the Screaming Gophers' boy cabin. "Night, guys," he said.

"Wait!" Alejandro shouted. "How did we get here?!"

Gohan laughed and disappeared again, finding himself back in the hidden clearing within a second. "How did you do that?" Heather said. "You just vanished!"

"I'll explain down the road," Gohan said. "I'm here for the same reason why you're here. Heather, you're cunning and good at making friends. Courtney, you're a natural leader and a team player. I think that if we team up, we can make it to the final three."

"For someone that knows so much about us in such short time," Heather said, "we barely know anything about you."

"Besides for the fact that you're super strong and a total genius!" Courtney cleared her throat. "What are you hiding?"

"I'll tell you when I can trust you," Gohan said. "What I know about you guys is based entirely on observation."

"Fair enough," Courtney said.

"Our terms," Gohan said, "I make sure we end up on the same team every time Chris rewrites the teams. Any individual event we help each other out. To hide the alliance, we help other players, but not as much as each other."

"I would have never expected this from you," Heather said.

"Good," Gohan said. "No one else will see it coming."


	5. No Talent

**I nothing own**

**Day 10**

Gohan stopped running, taking a deep breath in front of his cabin. The sun was just about to rise; he woke up an hour earlier to run. The speakers attached to the flagpole proudly flying the Canadian flag screeched like Chris had dropped the microphone, making him cringe. "Good morning, campers! I hope you enjoyed our nice new alarm; meet me down in the mess hall in one hour!"

"The stage?" Gohan said to himself. He looked down at his white, button-down long-sleeved shirt and baggy purple pants with the Chinese running shoes, one of his favorite outfits, and wiped off some of the dust on his pants.

The other campers came out groggily, yawning and stretching in their pajamas as they headed toward the shower building. "How are you that awake, man?" Owen asked him."You look like you've been up for a while."

"I went for a morning jog," Gohan said. "You should come along sometime."

"I would," Owen said, tugging at the waistline of his pajama pants disappointingly, "but running has never been my thing."

"How about a walk?" Gohan suggested, making Owen grin.

"Sure," Owen said. "Tomorrow morning, if I'm here by then."

They laughed and Gohan clapped him on the back. "You're tougher than you think," Gohan said. "It's going to be hard trying to get rid of you."

"Thanks, bro," Owen said. "I'm gonna hop into the shower now."

"See you later," Gohan said, continuing up the steps of the cabin.

"Gohan," Eva said from behind him sternly.

The Saiyan youth turned around, seeing her already dressed in her tight, blue workout outfit. "Yes?"

"We're going for a run," she said.

"But I just-"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the stairs. For a human, she was very strong. "We're _going for a run_."

Gohan followed her, being half dragged through the path. "You know you could let go of my hand now."

Eva slowly opened her hand and started to jog. Gohan ran beside her, trying not to glance at Eva's large, perky breasts bouncing up and down under her form-fitting tank top and shorts.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Gohan asked.

"I was thinking last night," Eva said, "you and I are the most fit competitors among these weaklings," she continued. "If you and I form an alliance, we could dominate the competition and end up in the final two."

Gohan didn't think an integration of Eva into his alliance would go over well with Heather and Courtney, who were already at each other's throats. It wouldn't work quite yet. He would have to ease Eva into it. Make Courtney and Heather think that they were in control of alliance members. "I'll think about it," Gohan said. "You're definitely right; we would dominate the competition, but it would put us at a paradoxical advantage."

"Paradoxical?" Eva asked, wondering what his point was.

"In the end, there can only be one winner," Gohan said, running slightly ahead of her. "We would be outdoing everyone else while undermining our own group, figuring out everyone's strengths and weaknesses and learning to play off of it."

Eva caught up. "You sound like you've done something like this before."

"No," Gohan said, thinking of the alliance his father's rival had with his friends, but imagining what would happen if the spiky-headed prince that was always at odds with the savior of Earth had kept his true intentions secret up until the Saiyan with the pure heart died. "I've seen it happen to others," he said. "All alliances in a competition are to advance personal goals. Once we get to the final two, the alliance will be terminated."

"I know that," Eva said, "but until that point, it would be in our best interest. You know that."

"Yes," Gohan said. "Like I've said before, I'll think about it."

"What is there to think about?" Eva said. "I'll take you to the finals."

"Neither of us can be certain of that," Gohan said. "We'd better head back so it doesn't seem suspicious."

They stopped and turned around, jogging back. They made the clearing; Alejandro, Duncan, Justin, and Lightning stood there with their arms crossed. Gohan could tell that they weren't there to chat. "Nice jogging with you, Gohan," Eva said, walking back to her cabin.

Gohan tried to walk past Duncan but he was blocked. "Is there something you guys want?"

"You're hiding something," Lightning said. "We saw you last night with Heather and Courtney and heard you outside our door. We don't know what happened, but we're going to find out."

"You're all hiding something; you guys are making it more obvious than anyone else," Gohan said. "I don't know what you heard last night, but after I had finished my walk to the creek, I had gone to bed. I had no control over Courtney nor Heather being there at one of my stops. Maybe we should all walk together, if you have such an interest in my comings and goings."

"Don't give us that bullshit," Duncan said. "We blanked out and appeared in our beds, unable to move, hearing your laughter outside."

"I really have no idea what you guys are talking about," Gohan said.

"We were out last night and we saw you and the girls there," Lightning said. "Tell us what you were doing there."

"Can I ask why it's so bothersome to you?" Gohan said.

"That's none of your business," Lightning snapped.

"Then by that logic," Gohan said, walking forward again. "Good day to you." He stepped in between Alejandro and Justin and kept walking.

"I apologize for my friend," Justin said politely. "You had stopped in such an awkward place while talking to two people who aren't usually together."

"Alejandro," Gohan said, not even turning around to face the leader of the group. "Next time you want to try interrogating someone, have friendlier body language. I can't talk any longer; I have to go down to the mess hall to get the fresher food, if there is such a thing here. You guys are free to join me if you want." Gohan went into his cabin and shut the door.

* * *

_Alejandro_

"Well played, Gohan," he said sternly, "but this game is just getting started."

* * *

Gohan, DJ, and Owen emerged from their cabin, heading down to the mess hall together. Gohan turned his head, glancing back at the four allied foes. Lightning stepped forward. "Lightning," Alejandro said. "Don't let him get to you. We'll get it out of him somehow. He has something big, something he's been exploiting."

Gohan, DJ, and Owen made it to the mess hall in no time at all, meeting the girls waiting in line. "Hey, Bridgette," Gohan said to the pretty blonde in front of him. "What's up?"

She turned around and grinned. "Hey! Not much, just tired from playing my guitar by the lake and doing a little surfing last night. I wrote this really cool song while I was down there."

"You play guitar?" Owen said. "Sweet!"

"How long have you been playing for?" Gohan asked.

"Seven years," Bridgette said.

"You must be pretty good," Gohan said. "Hopefully we'll get to hear you play."

"Move it, blondie, before I move you myself," Duncan said sharply from behind them.

"What the heck?" Gwen said, glaring at the delinquent, "that was uncalled for."

"What are you going to do about it?" Duncan asked.

"I'm going to-"

"Gwen," Gohan said. "Let it go. Don't let him bother you."

"He just threatened Bridgette," Gwen said. "I'm not going to let him get away with that."

"He doesn't want to pick on anyone his own size," Gohan said. "He has an internal conflict and was bullied as a child, and some people take it out differently."

"Shut up," Duncan said. "I don't need you to diagnose my problems. I would gladly threaten you, fatass, and the wimp you hang out with, but I don't have to yet. Now get out of my way before I slam my fist through your teeth."

* * *

_Duncan_

"Mercer, yeah you, the dumbass who picked on me all through middle school? When I get back with my money, I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp."

* * *

Duncan brushed past him and grabbed breakfast, sitting down to the round table of four seats off to the side. His three friends cut the line as well, taking their breakfast and sitting down.

Bridgette turned back around and followed the line, getting her assorted slop and sitting next to Gwen next to Lindsay. Gohan sat across from Courtney and Heather, with her cronies Lindsay and Dakota on the other side of the table. Gohan looked at both of them, moving his eyes over to the boys' table.

"I know," Courtney said. "They're onto us."

"They're still unsure as to what," Heather said. "We still have the advantage."

"I'm going to go for a walk," Gohan said loud enough for the other table to hear. "Do you wish to join me?"

"No thanks," Heather said.

"No thanks, _best friend_," Courtney added. "I'm too tired."

Gohan smirked. "Oh well." He stood up and turned toward the door. He finished off the last of his plate and walked out, seeing Lightning and Duncan stand up out of the corner of his eye. He bumped into someone shorter than him.

"Watch where you're going, man," Chris said, taking a cameraman to the center of the mess hall.

"Sorry," Gohan said.

"This time," Chris said. "You made me almost spill my coffee."

"Where did you get a latte?!" Dakota exclaimed, seeing the Starbuck's logo on his cup.

"You don't get to know," Chris said quickly. "Anyway, today's challenge is a summer camp favorite: a talent show!"

"A talent show?" Duncan said. "I don't know if you noticed this, grandmaster, but no one here brought anything to do their talent with."

"You think little of our funding," Chris said. "You don't know what we have. Go to the shed on the north side of the island, grab your equipment, and meet me by the lake on the west."

"What does the winner of the challenge get?" Lightning asked.

"Immortality for tonight," Chris said. "The viewers will vote for tonight's winner, so don't keep them waiting too long! Go!"

The rest of the campers stood up and walked out of the mess hall, trekking across the island to a small, red shed. Alejandro opened the doors, revealing a plethora of old instruments, costumes, and props. Gohan immediately found an old cello that was severely neglected and a bow with hair that

greatly needed rosin and a good dusting. Luckily, the small rosin box next to the bow laying on a rickety shelf had just enough to last him for a few hours. Courtney had grabbed a violin and red bow and the duo glanced at each other, grinning with the realization that they share something more than a common goal through their alliance. Heather stepped in between them, finding a black, skin tight, spandex body suit. "This will work," she said. "Gohan," she continued, turning to face him. "What do you think?"

Gohan couldn't help picturing her hot body in the black spandex. "I think it will do fine."

She turned around and walked toward the exit. "I'm going to wipe this off and get dressed. I better not catch any diseases from this."

"Ew, dust, dust, ew," Dakota said, leaving the room as quickly as she came. Lindsay looked around distressed and grabbed a rusting, metal yo-yo.

* * *

_Lindsay_

"I used to know how to yo-yo," Lindsay said. "Or was that kayaking? I get the two mixed up a lot."

* * *

DJ discreetly took a pink ballerina outfit and rushed out before anyone saw him. Bridgette grabbed a guitar amplifier and a cord, the amplifier missing several of its buttons.

Gohan walked outside and pulled out the cello's end pin, standing it up. He whipped the dust off his bow and rubbed rosin on it, dragging it across the lowest string to test it. "This sound better than I thought." He started his warmup, flashing up and down the neck with several scales in different keys and modes. "I'll see you guys at the lake."

The other contestants quickly walked to the lake in their costumes and with their equipment, seeing a small, wooden stage with a red curtain backdrop. A small, rickety wooden stool sat in the middle of the stage of not much better quality.

Chris grinned at them, seeing their disappointed faces. "This is how it works," he said, turning and pointing to a cameraman, "the fans watching the show right now will go to the website at the bottom of the screen and vote for the act they liked best or text the name of the contestant followed by the word SUCKS at 77698." He turned to the crowd. "Get it? Because you all suck?"

"Get on with it," Duncan said.

"You guys are no fun," Chris said. "The winner of the talent show gains immortality. Who wants to go first?"

Everyone else but Duncan stepped back and sat in the grass.

"I will," Duncan said, walking on stage with a cheap, electric guitar and amplifier. He plugged it in and turned it all the way to eleven, thrashing power chords into the forest, shaking the trees with punk rock. Thirty seconds later, he stopped at lifted the guitar above his head, smashing it to bits. "Thank you! Goodnight!"

No one was clapping.

"You're paying for that," Chef Hatchet said, rushing him off stage.

"No, I'm not," Duncan said stoically, sitting next to his alliance members.

Lightning and Owen followed, the former flexing and the latter burping the alphabet, earning Owen a small applause mainly by the guys. The rest of the boys went up, Alejandro dancing the tango to make a few of the girls swoon and DJ doing an unexpectedly awesome ballet performance giving him a standing ovation. Gohan played next, a beautiful slow piece that was as dramatic as it was soulful. Gwen was blushing, fanning herself off with her poetry book. "That was very good," she said, "I really enjoyed it."

"Thank you," Gohan said, smiling at her. "It means a lot to me."

"No performance will be as good as mine," Justin said, casually walking onto the stage. He faced the other contestants and pulled off his shirt, revealing his tan, muscular body perfectly toned in every way. He wiped some of his hair out of his eyes and gave the cameras his best smoldering smile, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

Leshawna, Dakota, and Anne Maria nearly fainted.

"You're welcome," Justin said, winking with one of his blue eyes and strutting off stage.

"Not a talent," Chris said bluntly, "disqualified."

"What?!" Justin gasped.

Alejandro's eyes narrowed. The pretty boy had failed.

The girls started their performances, Gwen reading a moving piece of poetry and Bridgette playing a sweet piece on her guitar. Leshawna was more adept in dancing than her chubby physique let on, and Anne Maria was capable of spitting a rhyme or two. Lindsay realized that it was kayaking, whipping her yo-yo over Chris's head. "Watch it!" the host said bitterly.

"Sorry!" the busty blonde said, walking off stage.

Eva went onto the stage next with Owen and DJ, lifting them both with a hand each. She lifted them over her head and set them back down, earning applause from the guys and a bit of fear. Dakota went up next, surprising everyone with her talent for singing. Izzy followed with a strange dance called "Dance of the Cobra," hypnotizing Owen. Courtney played a fairly fast, technically difficult piece, earning her praise from the Saiyan youth. Heather glared at her and stood up in her sexy outfit hugging her figure and walked onto the stage with her I-pod and a portable speaker. A pop song started playing as she began her gymnastics dance routine, using her sex appeal to keep the boys, and Izzy, looking at her. She finished with a back flip and a split, sliding to her feet and bowing. She walked off stage with her stuff in stunned silence. She sat in between Gohan and Courtney. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah-" Gohan cleared his throat. "Yes, you are very good at it."

"I'm glad," Heather said, leaning into Gohan. "That was only a glimpse of what I can do."

Courtney stared daggers into the back of Gohan's head.

"And there you have it!" Chris said. "Contestants, meet me around the campfire for elimination at five!"

"That's a bit early," Justin said, "don't you think?"

"I have plans for five thirty," Chris said. "Now get out of here so the unpaid interns can clean this up."

The contestants returned their props to the shed and impatiently waited for elimination.

_Five o'clock_

The evening sun set over Justin's face as he sat around the campfire with the other players. Chris unrolled a piece of paper. "And the winner of today's talent show is..." He let the tension settle in for a few seconds. "Heather! You gain immortality!"

Chef tossed the smirking Heather a marshmallow. Chef slowly tossed everyone except Justin and Gohan a marshmallow. Heather and Courtney's eyes widened as Chris slowly reached out toward Justin with the marshmallow himself. The pretty boy laughed in triumph and reached for it.

"Yeet!" Chris exclaimed, tossing it to Gohan.

"No!" Justin said. "Think of your ratings, Chris!"

"Did you see Heather's performance?" Chris exclaimed. "We don't need you!"

* * *

_Heather_

"I'm hot," Heather said, "and everyone knows it."

* * *

"You'll wish you hadn't done this!" Justin said, Chef carrying him off toward the docks. "You will!"

Chris listened until Justin's screams were inaudible. "Well, folks, that's it for Total Drama Island! Tune in next week for more drama, action, drama, and drama!"

"What about the new teams?" Alejandro asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Chris said. "There are two long cabins now. We had to get rid of two to pay for the challenge today."

"You mean boys and girls are in the same cabin?!" Izzy said excitedly, staring at the back of Gohan's head. "That's amazing!"

Everyone looked at Izzy like she was crazy; true, she was crazy, but no one had looked at her like she was until today.

"Anyway," Chris said, "the teams for the next challenge are as follows."

Gohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Screaming Gophers: Gohan, Owen, DJ, Heather, Courtney, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Gwen," Chris said in a monotonous voice, as if he was reading off a script. "Everyone else is on the Killer Bass."

Gohan opened his eyes again. Chris recalled what he just said and nodded reassuringly; he still felt he was still in control. He smiled again at the cameras. "See you all soon!"

The contestants formed into their groups and walked to the cabin area, seeing the two long cabins on opposite sides of the clearing. The Screaming Gophers walked into their cabin, seeing four bunk beds all in a row. "I get the bed on top in the back," Heather said. "Lindsay, you can sleep under me."

"But I wanted the top bunk," Lindsay said.

"Lindsay," Heather spat, "who do you think you're-"

"Hey," Gohan said. "It's a bed. You guys can switch out every night."

Heather was taken back. "You can't dictate to me-"

"What makes you think you can do it to Lindsay?" Gohan said.

"Well- I-" Heather scowled. "Lindsay, you know who to listen to."

"She does," Gohan said, "herself."

Lindsay looked at both of them, feeling Heather's rage burn greater than Gohan's aid.

"Fine," Lindsay said. "I'll take the bottom."

Heather smirked at Gohan.

"Gwen and I will take this set then," Bridgette said, sitting on the bottom bunk next to Heather and Lindsay's.

Owen and DJ took the one by the door and Gohan and Courtney took the one in the center closer to the door, Gohan on the bottom bunk.

They went to the bathrooms, changing into their pajamas and going to sleep once they returned to the cabin, unsure of what adventures lie ahead for them on the island.

**This was not my best chapter. The next one will make up for it.**


End file.
